indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Life For Rent
thumb|center|670 px Life For Rent (оригинал Dido) Жизнь в аренду (перевод Joss из Москвы) I haven't really ever found a place that I call home Я ни разу не находила места, которое могла бы назвать домом. I never stick around quite long enough to make it Я никогда не задерживалась где-либо так, чтобы действительно обрести его. I apologise that once again I'm not in love Я извиняюсь, если однажды я опять перестану любить… But it's not as if I mind Но ты не подумай, что я стремлюсь к тому, That your heart ain't exactly breaking Чтобы разбить твоё сердце. It's just a thought, only a thought Но впрочем…Это только мои мысли… But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Но если моя жизнь – в аренду, я не потрачу и цента, чтобы её приобрести… Well I deserve nothing more than I get Хотя, в общем, я не заслуживаю больше того, что уже получила. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. I've always thought Я до этого всё время думала, That I would love to live by the sea Что здорово было бы жить, плывя по волнам… To travel the world alone Путешествуя по миру одной, And live my life more simply Жить проще… I have no idea what's happened to that dream Но я не знаю, что произошло с этой мечтой, 'Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me Потому что у меня и так нет ничего, что меня здесь бы держало… It's just a thought, only a thought Впрочем, это только мои мысли, только мысли… But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Но если моя жизнь – в аренду, я не научусь сделать её своей Well I deserve nothing more than I get Ведь я не заслуживаю больше того, что уже имею… 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что ничего из того, что у меня есть, не является по-настоящему моим. Well if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Если моя жизнь – в аренду, я не потрачу и цента, чтобы её приобрести… Well I deserve nothing more than I get Хотя, в общем, я не заслуживаю больше того, что уже получила. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. While my heart is a shield Но если моё сердце – мне как щит, And I won't let it down Я его не опущу. While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try Пока я так боюсь ошибиться, я даже не попытаюсь начать… Well how can I say I'm alive Ну и как мне теперь сказать, что я всё ещё жива?.. If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Если моя жизнь – в аренду, я не потрачу и цента, чтобы её приобрести… Well I deserve nothing more than I get Хотя, в общем, я не заслуживаю больше того, что уже получила. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Если моя жизнь – в аренду, я не потрачу и цента, чтобы её приобрести… Well I deserve nothing more than I get Хотя, в общем, я не заслуживаю больше того, что уже получила. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. 'Cos nothing I have is truly mine Потому что у меня нет ничего по-настоящему своего. Life for Rent Жизнь в ипотеку (стихотворный перевод Артемия Карпычева из Москвы) I haven't really ever found a place that I call home Мне не найти такого места, где мой дом. I never stick around quite long enough to make it Попыток было много, все безрезультатны. I apologise that once again I'm not in love И любовь не мой конек, признаюсь со стыдом, But it's not as if I mind that your heart aint exactly breaking Но если кто-то хочет, то всегда бесплатно It's just a thought, only a thought Добро пожаловать в мой мир, But if my life is for rent and I don't lean to buy Где вся жизнь в ипотеку. Каждый год, каждый день, каждый час Well I deserve nothing more than I get Занимать и скрести по сусекам. Cos nothing I have is truly mine Все чужое, все не про нас. I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea Всегда хотелось жить на берегу морском, To travel the world alone and live my life more simply Поездить по миру без спутников и сумок. I have no idea what's happened to that dream И нет различий меж реальностью и сном, Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me Когда душа пуста и лишь один рисунок It's just a thought, only a thought Есть в голове. И там мой мир, But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Где вся жизнь в ипотеку. Каждый год, каждый день, каждый час Well I deserve nothing more than I get Занимать и скрести по сусекам. Cos nothing I have is truly mine Все чужое, все не про нас. But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Это жизнь в ипотеку. Каждый год, каждый день, каждый час Well I deserve nothing more than I get Занимать и скрести по сусекам. Cos nothing I have is truly mine Все чужое, все не про нас. While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down Забрало вниз и щит на грудь. И не вздохнуть, и не сболтнуть. While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try А вдруг ошибку совершу. Я раскрываться не спешу, Well how can I say I'm alive Черновики всю жизнь пишу. If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy Это жизнь в ипотеку. Каждый год, каждый день, каждый час Well I deserve nothing more than I get Занимать и скрести по сусекам. Cos nothing I have is truly mine Все чужое, все не про нас. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/dido/life_for_rent.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.